The present invention relates to device connectivity and, more specifically, to device-to-device connectivity control.
Multi-team meetings sometimes occur, in which two or more teams to work together or negotiate their differences. These meetings can occur in person or remotely, such as through a web conference. Each team likely has a lead person as well as one or more support people. The lead is the individual who handles communications with the opposite team. The support people may communicate with the lead to provide information or make suggestions. Each member of each team likely has one or more electronic devices that may contain information relevant to the meeting. To interact within a team, as well as across teams, team members may need to share information from their devices among themselves or with the other team.